Anti-Personnel Control Squad
The Anti-Personnel Control Squad, also known as the Anti-Personnel Vertical Maneuvering Equipment Squad in manga translations, is a hostile organization and serves as the secondary antagonists of the Uprising Arc of Attack on Titan. It is an elite squad attached to the Interior Police of the Military Police Brigade and is under the command of Captain Kenny Ackerman. Its members are equipped with Anti-Personnel omni-directional mobility gear and secretly serve Rod Reiss. Overview Duties and Goals The Anti-Personnel Control Squad was formed by the Military Police as a means of opposing the Survey Corps, but this was a false goal given by Kenny Ackerman as a means of gaining support from the Assembly of the Royal Government. In reality the squad's purpose was to help Kenny achieve his dream of acquiring the God-like power possessed by the Reiss Family, the Founding Titan. All members of the squad were aware of Kenny's true goal and helped him in his quest to achieve it. As a result, they remained loyal to him over the Royal Government. Structure The Anti-Personnel Control Squad is a relatively large unit composing of 48 soldiers in total including Kenny Ackerman. As a subdivision of the Interior Police, they officially reported to no other authority other than themselves, though in practice they secretly reported to Rod Reiss, the true ruler of the Walls. Qualities Members of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad are members of the Military Police Brigade that chose to join the Interior Police and serve Kenny under his authority. Squad members are trained to use the Anti-Personnel omni-directional mobility gear and are proficient in it, a type of gear developed in great secrecy without informing the public nor the Military Police. Squad members are professionally trained soldiers and are an elite squad capable of taking on even the veteran members of the Survey Corps with even the legendary Levi Ackerman being force to withdraw his squad after suffering losses in an ambush by the squad. Members are known for their cynical views believing that their lives had no meaning until they served under Kenny's command. History The Anti-Personnel Control Squad was formed two years after the Fall of Wall Maria with the approval of the Assembly and the Military Police leadership. The squad was placed under the command of Kenny Ackerman despite lacking any previous military experience. Caven had been skeptical of why the squad was formed and initially thought that humanity had given up fighting the Titans and would now be fighting for what was left. Kenny had noticed Caven cynicism and took a shine towards her nihilism and shared his derisive feelings for the members of the assembly. He went on about how much it took to gain the approval of the Central Government to permit the squad's creation and that they're true goal was to acquire the god-like power, the "power rivaling a god" as he put it, and that would be their true goal. He eventually won the loyalty and support of his men. Gallery initiation 2.png the first day.png Anti-Personnel Control Squad Anime.png de:Anti-Personen-Einheit Category:Organizations Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Protective Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil